


Lying in my bed

by royalprincessbon



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, actually sorry rin, haru's still horny for water, hate/love, idgaf rin, mako's a bitchboy, teacher!Gou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalprincessbon/pseuds/royalprincessbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys! This must be my first MakoRin fanfic, and writing this was so much fun! I really like the pairing, but regret being lousy at writing stuff so they stay in character.</p>
<p>Makoto seems like a little bitch, I'm sorry! I know almost every swimming anime fan really likes him, I do too! But I believe that he's keeping a lot of his thoughts to himself, and acts like some goody two shoes only to please everyone around him. Especially Haru. I don't think he cares that much when it's only him and Nagisa since Nagisa is such a thug already.</p>
<p>Rin tho, is pretty cute once you get to know him. And the idea with this fic is that he wants to start over and make friends with everyone again. This is also a 'what if he didn't go to Australia and Samezuka but still left after the relay, how would he act?'-kind of fanfic. Even tho it's written in Mako's POV since I wanted to share my own thoughts on Makoto's personality.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING OF THIS PIECE OF CRAP, not the anime or the novels tho ;_; And I probably don't own any of the words either, just borrowing them from the dictionary, okay guys?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lying in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This must be my first MakoRin fanfic, and writing this was so much fun! I really like the pairing, but regret being lousy at writing stuff so they stay in character.
> 
> Makoto seems like a little bitch, I'm sorry! I know almost every swimming anime fan really likes him, I do too! But I believe that he's keeping a lot of his thoughts to himself, and acts like some goody two shoes only to please everyone around him. Especially Haru. I don't think he cares that much when it's only him and Nagisa since Nagisa is such a thug already.
> 
> Rin tho, is pretty cute once you get to know him. And the idea with this fic is that he wants to start over and make friends with everyone again. This is also a 'what if he didn't go to Australia and Samezuka but still left after the relay, how would he act?'-kind of fanfic. Even tho it's written in Mako's POV since I wanted to share my own thoughts on Makoto's personality.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING OF THIS PIECE OF CRAP, not the anime or the novels tho ;_; And I probably don't own any of the words either, just borrowing them from the dictionary, okay guys?

"Okay guys, listen up now! Last week I told you that we would be getting a transfer-student, remember?"  
I, as well as the rest of the students, peeked up from our boring books. The only one not reacting was Haru. Haru was still as absent-minded as before, his gaze directed towards the window, to the pool outside.

"Why don't you tell your new classmates something about yourself?" She smiled kindly toward the person that had left the doorway and relocated himself next to her. A light breeze flowed through the opening and I don't know if it was because of the cold, or not, but my body was shaking violently.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Matsuoka Rin! My name is girly, but I'm a boy. I can prove it to those who doubt it, I'll show you a sight you've never seen before. It's nice to meet you!" He smiled widely and the way he acted was that of a playful child, a very attractive one.

Haru spat and muttered something about 'Some things never change.' I couldn't clearly hear what he was saying since I was still occupied with staring at the man by the teacher's desk, who now met my gaze. He'd changed since last time, but so had I and Haruka. Even Nagisa had matured his fair share since Rin disappeared. We were older now, no longer innocent and gullible boys. We knew more about the world, and the way people would betray you when there was nothing more you could give them.  
But at the same time, there was things that never ever was going to change. Take Rin's way to introduce himself for example, or why not Haru's strange obsession with water. My own feeling was also one thing that probably wasn't going to alter much at all. Haru were still my one and only best friend, and Rin still disgusted me more than anything.

"Rin, you can take the seat next to Makoto." The male standing by the teacher let go of my gaze, quickly looked away. He leaned closer to Kou and whispered something in her ear. The impact of his words was immediately noticed. The pretty pink shade on her cheeks deepened, before she jabbed him.  
"Rinrin! Stop doing that right now. That kind of behavior is not accepted in here." I remember that the only thing I could think about was 'if looks could kill he'd be pretty goddamn screwed by now.'  
"And I've told you thousands of times not to call me Gou, it's Kou! Alright? What kind of brother are you, you never listen!" She scolded him a little extra, even though it wasn't all that necessary.  
"But it's your name isn't it, Gou...?" Rin grinned, happy he got to set her in this situation. "Just shut up you little cocksucker!"

Both Haru and I, including the whole class jerked up when Kou, who never yelled at anything, raised her voice at her little brother. Haru met my gaze and an enormous smile crept up on his slightly separated lips, before a light chuckle turned into a high-pitched laugh. He, who's face usually was empty from expressions, was almost dying of laughter and tears started to form in his ocean blue eyes. I smiled, it had been a long time since Haru had laughed so openly in front of this many people. He had fun, something which also were really rare.

My eyes was slowly making their way back to Rin's face och my gaze was met by his beautiful blood red eyes that carefully observed me; a smile unconsciously started to decorate my face and a pleasurable feeling filled my body. His tense shoulder sank, he relaxed as if he were relieved over something. I noticed it immediately, let my smile fade away. Rin's earlier elevating smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of despair. The pathetic look on his face made my heart break. A squeaking sound arose.

It bothered me so much. It bothered me that I still were immature enough to never stop thinking about him suffering the same way my wonderful friends did through the past years, like I suffered. I hated myself. Hated myself for not letting of the longing for revenge, of the craving to destroy him and everything he thought was dear. It was ironic, so filled with double moral. I, who preached day after day about the importance of being friends and treating others like you want to be treated yourself, sat and planned my long awaited revenge on a person I hadn't even thought about for months. Only because he was standing right in front of me and eventually regretted it, hopefully regretted it all. The man I once valued more than my friendship with Haru filled me to the brim with a darkness so grim that it threatened to destroy me. It was painful, so horribly painful. The pain pierced my soul, crushed it into tiny little pieces. I had never ever thought that it would hurt this much when you're trying to hate someone you know that you love, someone you always have loved. Because I did. I really liked Rin, incredibly much. More now than ever, more than when I fell for him almost six years ago. When I fell for his bright and carefree personality.

Without me noticing it he'd left the front part of the room and carefully positioned himself next to me. He were so close now, our elbows lightly touching each other. Softly, and every touch filled with small sparks. So near but yet so far. I quickly glanced through the corner of my eye, and discovered that he was looking at me. Taking in every detail of my face. I turned my head to look at him more clearly, caught his gaze that still rested on me. Carefully he opened his mouth, as to say something, but slowly closed it again. The same motion was repeated before he finally made up his mind.  
"Gomene Makoto..."  
I blinked. What...? Did he say he was sorry? Of all places to apologize on he chose this, and of all the languages to use he picked Japanese..? Idiot!

_RELAX MAKOTO!_ My subconsciousness ordered me to stop whatever I was doing at the moment. I took a deep breath, took another one, and calmed down. The unpleasant sound that kept screeching in my ear ceased instantly. Just like the pain in my chest. It was like a burden had lifted from my shoulders. Everything seemed a lot easier, simpler.

***beep beep beep beep***

I carefully raised my arm, fumbled in the darkness towards the alarm clock before slowly opening my eyes, welcoming another delightful morning. I sat up slowly, made sure not to wake up the slumbering beauty that rested at my side. My very own sleeping beauty, the person I wanted to share the rest of my life with. I leaned down and planted a light kiss on my partners forehead. "Good morning sweetheart." I whispered smoothly with a gentle voice. "Nng... Morning." The man I gazed at rubbed his eyes before opening his eyes. His delicious blood red eyes.


End file.
